Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system, a fuel cell vehicle and a control method of the fuel cell system.
Related Art
A fuel cell system disclosed in JP 2009-140696A includes a fuel cell, a cooling medium flow path that is configured to supply a cooling medium to a fuel cell stack, a cooling medium circulation pump that is configured to circulate the cooling medium to the fuel cell and a radiator, and a cooling fan that is configured to blast the air to the radiator and thereby cool down the cooling medium.
The cooling fan has low power consumption. Increasing the rotation speed of the cooling fan to increase the amount of wind applied to the radiator accordingly ensures the higher cooling efficiency and the better fuel consumption, compared with increasing the rotation speed of the cooling medium circulation pump to increase the flow rate of the cooling medium supplied to the radiator. The cooling fan, however, generally has large noise and vibration (hereinafter may be abbreviated as NV) than the cooling medium circulation pump. This leads to a difficulty in satisfying both reduction of the fuel consumption and suppression of noise and vibration.